


Surrender Your Control

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, brief brendol hux mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Hux wants to be dominated, but he's too embarrassed to ask. Luckily he's started hooking up with a mind reader.





	Surrender Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cleaned up version of a fic I wrote on twitter.

Hux had a habit of using his favorite lieutenants to let off steam. They were all very obedient, and grateful for the chance to get close to him. Maybe they thought that pleasing him would help their career; but Hux never had any intention of giving them preferential treatment. Being able to take his dick hardly qualified someone for promotion, not in the first order. He got bored of them after a while though; they were so pliant and submissive it began to annoy him. What he really wanted was for someone to take control, someone to dominate him, to make  _ him _ squirm for a change.

His ego, however, won't allow it. He'd spent so long trying to appear strong and in control that he was scared of being vulnerable in front of anyone. Least of all someone he saw as beneath him. His options were very limited, and there were so few people in the order he could trust.

When he and Kylo started having sex he still couldn't admit what he wanted, and as a result they usually ended up rubbing themselves off against each other. It was all very underwhelming. But little did Hux know that Kylo had already figured him out; he was a mind reader after all. Kylo knew what Hux wanted, and he had every intention of waiting until Hux asked for it, but the waiting was getting frustrating. 

One night Kylo decided that enough was enough, and he invited Hux to his quarters for a change. The second Hux stepped through the door Kylo pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing, Ren?" Hux demanded. He tried to push him away, but Kylo grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall as well. 

"I know what you want," Kylo growled in his ear. "Yet you refuse to ask for it." 

"I— I don't—" Hux stammered, but Kylo cut him off.

"You want me to take control," he said. Hux squirmed at the assertion, but he didn't argue. "You spend all of your time telling other people what to do, building up a reputation, but you want to let go." 

Kylo pressed his thigh against Hux's crotch; gratified to find him already hard. 

"Let me take care of you," Kylo murmured, even closer now; his breath tickling Hux's neck. Hux couldn't help but moan; his eyes fluttering shut. Kylo sunk his teeth into Hux's neck, sucking a bruise into his delicate skin. Hux gasped in response; it was just the right side of painful.

Hux only noticed that Kylo had released his wrists when he started to unfasten his uniform. He threaded his fingers into Kylo's hair as more of his neck was exposed to his ministrations. He rubbed himself against Kylo's thigh, trying to get some relief for his aching cock. Kylo shoved Hux's jacket off his shoulders and untucked his undershirt so he could slide his hand up underneath and pinch a nibble. 

"Fuck," Hux gasped. Kylo grinned unnervingly as he went to work on his nipples, enjoying having Hux moaning and squirming against him.

"Shush, I got you," Kylo murmured, before brushing over Hux's lips with a finger. "Open." Hux opened his mouth immediately, so Kylo slid his finger inside, pushing down against Hux's tongue. He gagged slightly for a moment before his eyes rolled back and he moaned around it.

"Good boy," Kylo said; making Hux whimper around his mouthful. It was only one finger but it felt overwhelmingly large in his mouth. "We should get you a gag or something, huh?" Kylo stopped his assault on Hux's nipples and unfastened his trousers with one hand.

Hux thrust his hips against Kylo's hand impatiently as his cock was pulled out of his trousers. He was already dripping with pre-come just from this. Kylo took him in hand and slid his foreskin down to expose the leaking head. He hummed in approval and gave him a few tugs. Kylo withdrew from Hux's mouth and released his cock, leaving Hux to whine at the loss. 

"Turn around," Kylo instructed. Again, Hux did as he was told without complaint. Kylo pulled his jacket the rest of the way off and pushed his trousers and underwear down around his ankles. Hux leaned against the wall for support as Kylo grabbed his arse cheeks with both hands and squeezed. 

"Beautiful," Kylo commented, before he sank to his knees. He held Hux's arse apart to give him access and blew over his entrance. 

"Ren, what are you doing?!" Hux squeaked.

Kylo gave Hux's clenching hole a lick. "This," he said simply, then set to work eating him out. Hux gasped and whined at the sensations. 

"You're— you're disgusting—" Hux sobbed between his moans. He felt the rumble of Kylo's laughter against his cheeks. 

It felt wrong, like something that should be forbidden, but he couldn't help but enjoy it; couldn't help but push his arse into Kylo face. He'd be ashamed by his wantonness if he weren't so turned on. Kylo gripped Hux's hips to keep him steady and pushed his tongue inside him. Hux let out an undignified screech as Kylo's tongue opened him up. He could feel saliva beginning to coat his shaking thighs. 

"Please," Hux gasped. Kylo pulled away with a filthy slurping noise. 

"Please what?" Kylo asked. He was teasing him.

Hux reached behind him and pulled on Kylo's hair, forcing his mouth back to his arse. Kylo chuckled again and circled his tounge around the rim before fucking into him, trying to get his tongue as deep as it would go.

It didn't take long until Hux was struggling to hold himself up, even with the wall supporting him, and Kylo's hands on his hips. Hux whined pathetically as Kylo pulled away and got to his feet. Then he guided Hux away from the wall and picked him up in a bridal carry. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck as he was carried off to bed. 

"Showoff," Hux said, but there was no heat to the jibe. Kylo put Hux down on the bed, laying him on his back. He took a step back to see how much of a mess he'd made.

"Look at you," Kylo said. Hux covered his flushed face in embarrassment, but Kylo pulled them away. "You look so good like this." 

Kylo picked up Hux's foot and pulled his boot off, then did the same with the other, while Hux just lay there trying to catch his breath. He tossed the boots aside, then untangled Hux's trousers and underwear from his ankles and did the same with them. 

"Take your vest off," Kylo told him. Hux groaned as he sat up and pulled the vest off over his head and dropped it next to the bed. "That's better."

Hux was completely naked now, while Kylo had yet to remove one item of his own clothing. He felt exposed, and it made him shiver. 

"Kylo," Hux said. "Please." Kylo got hold of Hux's ankle and pulled him down the bed until his arse was almost hanging over the end of the mattress. 

Hux flopped onto his back once more as Kylo directed him to put his feet on Kylo's shoulders. He heard a draw slide open in the bedside table, and a moment later a bottle of lube floated past him and into Kylo's hand. Hux rolled his eyes.

Kylo coated his fingers with lube before he reached between Hux's legs and slid a finger easily into his wet hole. Hux moaned, and Kylo slipped a second finger inside and curled them upwards to massage his prostate. 

"Oh fuck," Hux gasped; arching his back off the bed.

"Is that good, baby?" Kylo asked, grinning at the reaction he was getting. Hux was beyond words now, he just moaned in approval and squirmed on Kylo's fingers. He continued to massage him as he took Hux's cock in his other hand and started to pump his fist along the length.

Hux's hips stuttered, torn between bearing down on Kylo's fingers and thrusting up into his fist. He was shaking all over, his moans getting more and more desperate. "Ren, I'm going to— I'm—" Hux gasped; overwhelmed. Kylo let go of his dick and stilled his fingers.

Hux all but screamed at his ruined orgasm; going limp on the bed, gasping for breath. 

"Not yet, not before I say you can, " Kylo told him; rubbing Hux's hip soothingly. "You'll be a good boy for me, won't you?" 

Hux whined and hid his face in his hands again. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Yes, what?" Kylo asked; pulling Hux's hands away from his face again. 

"Yes, Sir," Hux forced out. If it was possible for him to blush any deeper then he would have done so. It was humiliating, it should have turned him off, so why did it make his cock twitch? 

"Good boy," Kylo said.

Kylo's fingers, still inside Hux, resumed their massaging of his prostate. Hux started moaning again, his eyes unfocused; hands scrabbling at the sheets. 

"You're so noisy," Kylo purred. "Maybe I will gag you after all. Would like that?"

Hux nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, now wait there." Kylo withdrew his fingers and took Hux's feet off his shoulders, then bent his legs up against his chest. "Just stay like that."

He left Hux like that and went to find a suitable gag. Kylo was certain he had one somewhere, even though it had been a while since he'd had a use for one. He pulled a box out from the back of his wardrobe and put it on the bed near Hux’s head. Hux watched him as he opened the box; still lying exactly where Kylo had left him.

At the bottom of the box Kylo found what he was looking for, and it was perfect. A black silicone ball gag that was moulded into a dildo at one end. He held it up for Hux to see, and he whined at the sight.

"Let's give you something to suck on," Kylo told him.

Hux's eyes followed Kylo's every movement as he put the box away then knelt on the side of the bed next to him. 

"Open wide," Kylo instructed. Hux opened his mouth as far as it would go, allowing Kylo to slide the gag into his mouth, the dlido grazing the back of his throat.

For a moment Hux gaged at the intrusion, his throat spasming around the gag. Kylo shushed him. "Just relax."

Hux whined but did as he was told. It felt a little easier to handle already. 

Now that he wasn't choking Kylo sat him up just far enough so he could buckle the strap up. When he tightened it up at the back of Hux's head the dildo sank into his mouth just a fraction further; wrenching a sob from Hux that was distinctly muffled. 

"Well done," Kylo murmured. He let Hux lie back down and stroked his hair. "You're doing so well."

Saliva was beginning to dribble from Hux's mouth, and the gagging had brought tears to his eyes. He looked so ruined that Kylo could hardly believe that it was him who had done this. He hadn't even fucked him yet.

Moving slowly just to prolong Hux's agony, Kylo got off the bed and walked back to his position in front of Hux. He took another moment to enjoy his handiwork, then started to strip. He stated with his tunic, making himself go slow.

The temptation to just rip his clothes off and fuck Hux right this instant was almost overwhelming, but he was enjoying making him wait. He looked so pretty like this; staring up at him pleadingly with his grey-green eyes; mouth stretched wide around the gag.

Kylo dropped his tunic to the floor, then pushed his suspenders off his shoulders so he could remove his undershirt. Hux whined impatiently; his legs starting to shake from the effort of holding himself in such an awkward position.

"Not much longer baby, I promise," Kylo cooed.

The next thing to go was his boots, followed, finally, by his trousers. Kylo groaned when his erect cock was freed of its confines and gave himself a few leisurely strokes; sighing in relief. He picked up the bottle of lube once more and gave his dick a liberal coat of slick.

Kylo took hold of Hux's ankles and put them over his shoulders. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head around Hux's hole. Hux gasped around his gag when Kylo pushed inside, the head swallowed up by his greedy hole. Kylo moaned deeply at the feeling of that tight heat.

He gave Hux a few moments to get used to it before he slowly thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding all the way inside him. Hux was breathing hard through his nose, muffled moans coming from the back of his throat. 

"You feel so good," Kylo groaned. "You're doing so well."

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux's thighs and held him tightly against himself; grinding his hips in small circles against his arse. The desperate noises Hux was making around the gag were absolutely delicious.

He leaned over Hux, almost bending him in half, his calves framing Kylo's face. Kylo lengthed his thrusts, fucking Hux slow and deep, jostling the gag very slightly with every stroke. Hux wailed at every thrust, drool running down his cheeks.

Hux's cock bobbed as he moved and leaked even more pre-come. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck and pulled him closer, as if for a kiss. Kylo chuckled and kissed his way around the gag; Hux's cheeks; his chin; his noise; then rested his forehead against Hux's own.

They were even closer now and Hux's cock was trapped between their bodies, finally giving it the friction it had been deprived of.

Suddenly Hux's whole body tensed up, his hole squeezing tightly around Kylo's dick. He let out a muffled cry before going limp.

"Oh, Hux, already?" Kylo mocked. Hux sobbed in embarrassment, so Kylo stroked his hair. "There, there, it's okay," he soothed. "You couldn't help it, could you?"

Hux shook his head; the motion making him choke a little. Taking pity on him, Kylo unbuckled the gag.

Hux coughed when Kylo pulled the gag from his mouth, and rubbed his aching jaw.

"M' sorry," Hux mumbled; his voice raw. He winced at the feeling of his own come wet between their bodies.

Kylo discarded the gag and stood up; his dick still deep inside him. He held Hux's ankles and pushed his knees up against his chest, then started to fuck him again; rocking his whole body with his thrusts.

"Kylo!" Hux gasped; overstimulated. "Oh fuck."

Kylo enjoyed a few more thrusts, a little longer of Hux's overwhelmed whimpers, before he stopped and pulled out. Hux sighed in relief.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees," Kylo instructed; giving Hux a playful slap on his thigh.

Hux groaned as he tried to get his shaking limbs to cooperate, and eventually got himself onto his hands and knees. Kylo climbed onto the bed and knelt behind him. He stroked Hux's hips; admiring his soft warm skin, then ran his hands around his body to reach his nipples.

He gave his nipples a pinch, and Hux gasped. It shouldn't have been possible, but Hux felt his recently spent cock twitch with interest.

Kylo picked up the bottle of lube again and refreshed the slick. He held the base of his dick and pushed himself back into Hux's waiting hole.

Even to his own ears Hux sounded wrecked, his voice still hoarse from the gag, his body completely pliant for Kylo to use. He was almost painfully overstimulated, but his dick was filling out again; he didn't want Kylo to stop.

Kylo braced his hands on the bed at either side of Hux's own; his whole body covering Hux's smaller frame. His thrusts were getting faster now as he focused on chasing his own orgasm. After a while Hux's trembling arms gave out and he lay with his face against the mattress.

Kylo kept going, grunting with every thrust. He was getting close, but the angle wasn't quite right. So he wrapped his arms around Hux's shoulders and pulled his body upright so he was kneeling on the bed, his back pressed to Kylo's chest. Hux squeaked at the sudden repositioning.

He held Hux up easily with one arm, and grabbed Hux's dick with his other hand. Hux moaned as Kylo stroked his now completely hard dick and let his head fall back onto his shoulder.

"You're gonna come again, aren't you?" Kylo purred; his voice sounding slightly winded now.

"Y— Yes—" Hux gasped. "Please."

Kylo's thrusts grew erratic as he got closer and closer, and he sped up his hand on Hux's cock. Still holding Hux up with one arm he moved his hand up to cover Hux's neck and gave it a squeeze. Hux cried out, his hips spasmed, and he came again over the bed.

It didn't take Kylo long to follow him over the edge, grunting and moaning as he came hard, deep inside Hux's body. Hux was panting, exhausted in Kylo's arms, whining at the feeling of Kylo's come inside him.

"Good boy," Kylo said, breathlessly.

Kylo let Hux down gently and laid him down on his back. Hux sighed when Kylo's dick came out of his body and lay he boneless on the bed in his own mess. 

"You liked that then?" Kylo teased.

"Shut up Ren," he mumbled; his arm flung over his eyes to hide his face.

Kylo laid down on his side next to Hux and removed his arm from his face.

"Don't get all shy on me now," Kylo laughed. Hux opened his mouth to reply, but Kylo silenced him with a kiss.

Hux made a surprised little noise, but ran his hand through Kylo's hair as he kissed him back. Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux's waist and pulled him closer as they kissed leisurely. It felt like the most intimate thing they'd done that night.

After a little while Hux pulled away. "Please don't tell anyone about this," he whispered. He sounded so vulnerable.

"About what, the sex?" Kylo asked, confused. "Who would even do that?"

"Just— just promise me," Hux breathed. "Please."

"Okay, I promise," Kylo said, and gave him another soft kiss.

"Thank you," Hux replied.

"Someone been gossiping about you or something?" Kylo asked; propping himself up on one arm so he could look at Hux properly.

"Doesn't matter," Hux said dismissively. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, didn't I say there's no need to be shy anymore?" Kylo pointed out. "You can tell me."

Hux sighed heavily, sounded very put-upon. "You're not going to let this go, are?"

"Nope," Kylo said simply.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you must know, it was another cadet back in the academy."

"This why you were so weird about all this?" Kylo asked. Hux punched him in the arm for interrupting him.

"Do you want to know about this or not?"

Kylo rubbed his arm where Hux has hit him, but it didn't really hurt. Hux might have been slim but he could have made it hurt if he wanted to.

"Okay, I'll be quiet," Kylo said.

"We were both so young, and I foolishly thought he cared about me. After we had sex he stopped talking to me. I was so hurt, but that wasn't the worst of it." Hux took a deep breath before he continued.

"I noticed the other cadets were starting to whisper about me behind my back, laughing at me for no reason. It turned out he'd told everyone that he'd fucked me, the Commandant's son, that all I wanted to do was spread my legs and take any— any cock I could get. No one would take me seriously anymore."

"Hux I—" Kylo started, but Hux wasn't finished.

"Eventually, of course, word got back to father. He wasn't happy. He already thought I was weak, and to him this was just more proof of my weakness. The next time I saw him he was furious, he screamed at me, told me I was disgusting. He hit me. Worse than he'd ever hit me before."

"Oh, Hux," Kylo gasped.

"I woke up in the medbay the next day. I don't even remember most of what happened, thanks to the concussion."

"Fuck," Kylo swore. "I'm so sorry." Kylo pulled Hux into his arms and held him close. "You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that."

Hux shrugged, but when he spoke it was obvious he was fighting back tears. "He was a prick."

"Kind of an understatement there," Kylo said, disgusted. "What piece of work. I understand why you had him killed."

Hux laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, he certainly had it coming."

"C'mon, let's get washed up," Kylo suggested. It was only then that Hux noticed just how filthy he was. He felt gross, and he was getting cold. 

"Good idea," Hux replied. "A hot shower sounds perfect."


End file.
